Global Negligence
by Mitchkpfan
Summary: Kim wants to save the damaged reputation of Global Justice and to teach agent Will Du a little humility.


Global Negligence

By Mitch

Kim Possible characters and concepts are owned by Disney. Created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Used without permission.

Felix Renton was having a good day. It was still early summer and he was at the MMORPG-expo at the Lowerton Convention Center. He was trying out the upcoming Crusader Cosmos Online game. It was only an unfinished demo, but he was having fun with it.

"Kind of weird to see you playing that," said a familiar female voice behind him, "since we'll be doing the hero thing for real soon."

Felix turned around, even though he already knew who it was. It was Zita Flores, his "better half" and the best part of this Saturday.

"We're training to be reserve members," said Felix, "besides, Team Possible business is pretty different from straightforward super hero battles. This is just fantasy, unless you count Team Go."

"Yeah," said Zita, "if we ever run into those guys, we should ask them about how accurate that stuff is in fiction."

"That reminds me," said Felix, while still playing the game, "I can't believe what Shego did recently."

"People change," said Zita, "and she's…well, maybe not the best of examples, but you get what I mean."

An hour or two later, they finally left the convention hall. Suddenly, they heard several loud shouts from the other side of the street.

"Get them!" shouted one voice.

"Tar and feather them!" screamed another.

"No, use molasses and cat hair!" declared another.

"Are they talking about us?" asked Zita.

"Doubtful," answered Felix, "climb on!"

Zita got on Felix's high-tech wheelchair (she always loved sitting in her man's lap), as he set it on hover mode. They rose into the air and just avoided being trampled by two people wearing strange (but familiar) uniforms, followed by a very angry mob.

"So," asked Felix, "you think those two are leading the mob or feeling from it?"

"From the looks on their faces, I'd say fleeing," said Zita.

"Thought so too," said Felix as he flew his chair over the mob and above the two "fugitives". He got a better look at them: one was an Asian male around Felix and Zita's age and the other was a woman with short brown hair and an eye patch. Their uniforms seemed even more familiar now, like something he might have learned from his recent Team Possible training.

"Hey," said Felix to the two fugitives, "you two need a hand?"

"Negative," said the male teen, "we've handled worse and don't need your help!"

"I don't feel like fighting, or being trampled by, civilians," said the woman, "I think we should take our chances with these two, for now anyway."

"Okay," said Felix, "just wait a second…"

Felix flipped a switch and two mechanical arms snaked out of his chair, grabbing the two would-be victims and placing them on the sides of his chair.

"Put us down!" protested the male, "that's an order!"

"I don't see why you're giving orders to us, but do you want to be dropped into an angry mob?" asked Zita.

"She has a point," said the woman as the chair flew them all away from harm, "and I think I recognize you two: Felix Renton and Zita Flores."

"Have we met?" asked Felix, "I've been trying to place you two in my memory."

"We've had a file on you two since Kim Possible told us of her new recruits."

"What?" exclaimed the male Asian teen, "Possible is assembling a team now?! Just what we need; more amateurs!"

"Gee, thanks," said Zita, "and technically, we're still in training and we're going to be reserves."

"Well," said the woman, "you seem to be earning your place on that team."

"Wait," said Felix, "I recognize you now: Dr. Director, head of the Global Justice Network!"

"Indeed," confirmed Dr. Director, "and this is my top agent, Will Du."

"Charmed," Will said bitterly.

"So," asked Zita, "why were those people chasing you?"

"I wish we knew," said Dr. Director, "we were attending the exhibit of crime-fighting at the Lowerton Museum, when we were attacked. It started when we said who we are…"

"Ah," said Felix while pressing some keys on his newly installed keyboard, "I think I have a good idea why you were attacked and I've already called someone who can help you two."

"How?" asked Will, "I only saw you press some keys. What do they mean, anyway? They match no known language."

"Kimmunicator code," explained Felix, "and our ride to Middleton should arrive shortly."

* * *

The world-famous young hero Kim Possible was in the corridor of a top secret lab, rocket skating towards her old enemy, Shego.

"Give it up, Shego," said Kim, "I've already recovered that experimental power cell you just stole!"

"What's with the exposition?" asked Shego, "you sound like Dr. D."

"Now that's the worst insult you've ever given me," said Kim with a smirk as she stopped her skates.

Shego came at Kim, who gave her a karate side-kick, knocking Shego back a few feet. Next, Shego fired her trademark comet-derived force blasts at Kim, but she successfully dodged them. Shego came at Kim again, with her hands glowing and her teeth clinched. Kim blocked her blows and gave her a couple of quick strikes, setting her up for a roundhouse kick.

"Beep-beep-ba-beep-beep"

The familiar tone of the Kimunicator on Kim's wrist broke her concentration. She sighed, whishing she didn't have to end this so soon.

"Computer, end program."

"Shego" and the lab disappeared, leaving a spacious dojo. Kim answered the Kimmunicator and went to a small table where an apple and a bottle of water waited for her.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Have you been in the shower or something?" asked Wade, "your face is all wet."

"It's sweat," said Kim, "I've been trying out the new 'Shego Simulator'. It totally rocks. It's like fighting her for real!"

"You can thank Shego for letting me copy her brainwaves in the simulator's artificial intelligence program. Anyway, we got a Kimmunicator code message from Felix."

"I'm glad we taught the recruits that," said Kim, "and Ron's still struggling with it, which is why we rarely use it. Could you run it on the screen?"

Kim took a swig of her water as she read the message, but almost then had to keep herself from choking.

"Wow," said Kim, gasping a bit, "sounds like my apple will have to wait!"

* * *

Driving her high-powered car, the Sloth, to Lowerton was the easy part. Then, Kim offered a ride to Middleton for the Global Justice Agents while Felix and Zita waited for Felix's mother to pick them up as planned. Will Du complained the whole time, insisting that they should be dropped off at a Global Justice transport tube in Middleton and figure out this situation themselves.

"I'd rather just tell you two face to face," said Kim, "and there are a couple of reasons why we're heading to my home to talk. One, it's safe. And the other reason will show up soon."

Eventually, Kim and the two agents were in the new dojo in Kim's room, the entrance hidden behind Kim's closet.

"I know that I oversaw the construction of this addition after you suggestions," said Dr. Director, "but I'm impressed just the same."

"Why are we hiding out here?" asked Will, "we should be facing our enemy!"

"Your 'enemy' this time is the populace," said Kim, "also, we're here instead of the main room because I wanted to be away from a window."

"What do you mean," asked Dr. Director, "we're away from that mob in Lowerton."

"True, and the people of Lowerton are usually rather stubborn, but," Kim said with some guilt, "you aren't that popular in Middleton either."

"What?!" exclaimed Will, "but we're Global Justice! We're the official protectors of this whole planet! We're sanctioned by the United Nations for heaven's sake!"

"Yeah, well, you have sort of dropped the ball a couple of times."

"That's what the U.N. said those 'couple of times'," said Dr. Director sadly, "but, we restored the damage after the Diablo attack and the Lowadian invasion."

"Well," said Kim, "people aren't that happy that you 'let' those things happen in the first place."

"'Let' them happen?!" Will was outraged now, "We were taken by surprise those two times! Everyone was! Even you were!"

"Not entirely," said Kim a little bitterly, "I saw some signs both times, but you're the ones who get paid to stop this sort of thing…with tax payer money. And the Tri-City area was hit pretty strong in both of those attacks. Rebuilding the place was a start, but it's a long road to forgiveness."

"What do you know about a 'long road to forgiveness'?" asked Will bitterly, "the public's always loved you!"

"I indirectly endangered a neighborhood on Halloween once," said Kim, "I've been trying to make up for it ever since."

"Typical amateur…"

"Okay," interrupted Kim, "that's it, Will! I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I guess it does."

"Is that a threat, Possible?" said Will, "bring it on!"

"Kim, Will, please…" pleaded Dr. Director.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat, but a challenge," said Kim as she activated the Kimmunicator, "do you accept?"

"Like I said 'bring it'!" siad Will, "so, what is it? Do I fight one of you cadets?"

"Their my friends," corrected Kim, "and not quite. Also, I'm on the Kimmunicator, so could you be quiet? Please and thank you."

"What? But, I…!"

Dr. Director put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"I'm not sure what Kim's up to," she said to Will, "but I am sure she knows what she's doing."

"Okay, Kim," said Ron on the other end of the call, "we'll be there in about fifteen minutes on my new scooter."

"Better idea," said Kim, "we'll meet with the others at Bueno Nacho and I just got an idea of how to entertain our guests in the meantime."

Kim ended the call and turned to Will.

"Will," said Kim, looking him into the eye, "you keep calling me an amateur even though I've been doing this hero thing as long as you. I know that being a Global Justice agent is different than being freelance, but I think you need a better idea of what it's like for me."

Kim went to a nearby console and pressed a few keys.

"Dr. Director," said Kim, "and I think we should talk somewhere else. Don't worry about Will, he's going to be busy."

They left and Will his surroundings had changed. He seemed to be in a dark laboratory.

"A holographic simulator," he figured out loud, "well, at least it's not a trap."

"Well," said a female voice in the darkness, "you're new."

Stepping out of the shadows was a rather fit woman with long black hair and a green and black outfit.

"Shego," Will identified, "so this is some sort of trap! I never thought Kim Possible would ally herself with criminals…!"

"Chill, guy," said 'Shego', "I'm just a simulation to test the recruits. Funny, you don't look like a recruit. Their workout clothes are even less stylish."

"Well," said Will, regaining his composer in light of this revelation, "I'm Will Du of Global Justice and I suppose I'm to place you under arrest."

"Cute," said 'Shego', "arrest this!"

She fired a force blast at him, which Will dodged, but quite as confident as he did before.

_This is a test?_ he thought, _more like a war!_

* * *

"Do you want coffee, Miss Director?" asked Anne Possible, Kim's mother.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Possible," said Dr. Director, "and it's Doctor Director, but…you can call me Betty."

They were both in the kitchen of the Possible home, with Betty sitting at the table and Anne at the coffee maker

"In that case," said Anne, sitting down with her, "it's Dr. Possible, but you can call me Anne."

Betty smiled a bit, but got down to business.

"I understand that you and your family looked after the Middleton High graduates during the invasion," explained Betty, "I don't see why you're so tolerant with me right now."

"James' family and mine have always prided ourselves with our hospitality," said Anne, "no pun intended in my case."

"You two are so lucky to have each other," said Betty, after chuckling a bit and sipping her coffee, "I have little time to sleep, let alone have a social life. Speaking of which, where is the rest of your family?"

"James is picking the boys up from soccer practice," said Anne, "you know that the twins helped return power to the school right?"

"Another one for the Possibles," muttered Betty, "another mark against Global Justice."

"This is really bothering you, isn't it? And I'm betting that it's not just professionally."

"I admit, I've had mixed feelings since the invasion," said Betty, "I mean, I was thankful that Dr. Drakken had a part in saving the world for once, but I felt like Global Justice had failed the world a second time. The first time being the Diablos."

"Answer me this," said Anne, "did you know about the Diablos ahead of time?"

"Yes and no," said Betty solemnly, "and the United Nations asked the same thing. Hego of Team Go gave us a call and said there was something suspicious in his…findings."

"He's secretly a Bueno Nacho manager, right."

Betty looked at Anne is surprise.

"How did you know? I only know that because he told us once."

"Kim told me and it's not that hard to figure out," said Anne, "the upper management at Bueno Nacho and at least two of his enemies know about it. I once heard that last part misses the point of having a secret identity. Anyway, Drakken took over the Bueno Nacho chain and replaced the managers then. Didn't Hego lose his job or at least get demoted?"

"No," answered Betty, "I suppose Drakken didn't want Shego to be upset with him for demoting her brother. Instead, Drakken seemed to hope Hego wouldn't notice anything about the Diablos in their fast food toy cover. Anyway, the basic agreement between all officials, including…myself, was, 'it's only Drakken, let Kim Possible handle it.'"

Betty lowered her head, looking as guilty as could be.

"Then," said Betty, "the Diablos came. After that, the United Nations called me on the carpet. Heck, even the funding for Global Justice was questioned. They finally figured there was still no organization better guarding the planet or anyone better at running said organization. It wasn't a compliment; it was about being out of options. We were basically given a 'shape up or ship out' warning. The world gave us a second chance, but a last chance."

"What about the invasion?" asked Anne, "that was a 'second chance'."

"The Lowardians fried our satellites," explained Betty, "it wasn't due to negligence that time. Also, GJ had a hand in at least fighting the Lowardian walkers. I saw it as a chance to make it up to the world…after letting it down last time."

"I admit," said Anne, "I did feel kind of let down myself that first time. It wasn't a fun night, except for the end result."

"End result?" asked Betty, "what do you mean by that? It was hard to clean up the next day!"

"I mean about Kim and Ron ending up together."

"I thought they were already together," said Betty. "I mean, they've always been friends and teammates, right? Did they break up the team at that point and…?"

"I mean 'together' as a couple," interrupted Anne, "didn't you know that?"

Betty Director was stunned and that was something that she didn't feel often.

"They…they're a couple now? I…I didn't think Ron was, you know, her 'type'. I mean, I didn't see any signs…"

"It took them both a long time to figure it out," said Anne, "and I admit that I always hoped they would. They would do anything for each other and they've proved it so many times."

"They're lucky," said Dr. Director, "I have a family myself, but we're all in the spy business; we don't see each other much. You've probably heard that we're buying out my cousin's agency."

"Oh, yes," said Anne, "the one with the flying battleship or something."

"I can't say much about that," said Betty, "but my point is that even when we do get together, all we can do is 'talk shop'. I even have a criminal brother and so does my cousin and we still can only talk about the 'good and evil' thing. At least Kim and Ron would have other things to talk about. Anything else would be a distraction, anyway."

"From a working parent, I wouldn't call it a 'distraction'," said Anne, "more like a strength."

* * *

"So," said an upset Monique, "we have to help these people?"

Kim and her friends were at an outside table of the Bueno Nacho restaurant, discussing the situation,

"That's what we do and if we don't," said Kim "people will riot whenever they show up. And being a global peacekeeping force, that happens a lot."

"Sounds like you're better at that kind of thing," said Zita, "heck, you and Ron saved the world from the Diablos and where were they during the Lowardian invasion?"

"I'm not too happy with the Diablo sitch either," said Kim with some muttering, "and they did fight the Lowardians, they just didn't defeat them. Anyway, they are the authorities and, let's face it, they've been at this longer…and that may be the real problem."

"You mean they're at retirement age?" asked Ron, "I don't think we can replace them, K.P. I mean, look at all those chairs in their base! There are only seven of us counting Wade and Rufus…"

"I think what Kim means is that they're a bit set in their ways," said Felix, "they aren't very flexible when it came to new threats. So, what do we do?"

"I have an idea," said Kim, but there's something I want to do first. Ron, I'd like to borrow Hana. I have a new playmate for her to meet."

* * *

"No offense to Stoppable," said Dr. Director to Anne, "but I used to think, after some initial defrosting, Will might have hooked up with Kim."

"I don't think so," said Anne with a chuckle, "I admit, Will was nice to me, but my money was on Ron…"

"We're here," said Kim, entering with the kitchen with Ron, who was holding Hana.

"I didn't know you two had a child," teased Dr. Director.

Kim and Ron blushed at that statement.

"She's just mine, I mean, my sister!" sputtered Ron.

"Ah," said Dr. Director with a smile, "I always thought Kim would wait first."

"You sure it's a good idea to bring Hana here right now, Kimmy?" asked Anne, "

"Hana is safer in several situations than any of us," said Kim, "and she's part of my plan to humble Will."

"Hasn't he gone through enough by now?" asked Dr. Director, "I mean, he was fighting a simulation of Shego."

"Believe me," said Kim, "he needs more to understand what we go through. Besides, this is to keep him quiet until we think of something."

* * *

Soon, Kim, Ron, and Hana saw a sweating Will Du exit the dojo leading into Kim's room.

"That…was…madness!" exclaimed Will, "how do you do it? I had to dodge so many energy blasts. A few of them got me!"

"And then you learned that the simulation is completely harmless, right?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," said Will, embarrassed, "but it took so many tries to stop her and I barely managed! And she kept taunting me! How long did it take you to beat the real Shego the first time?"

"Once," said Kim, "but it wasn't easy."

"Very well," said Will grudgingly, "I assume you've made your point."

"Oh," said Kim, "not yet. Now, you'll get a taste of Ron's duties."

"Please, Kim," said Ron, looking disgusted, "don't say 'duties'. It can be misheard and that leads to bad memories."

Ron handed Hana to Will as Kim handed Will diapers, a formula bottle, and toys.

"Wait a minute," said Will, "who's kid is this?"

"Mine," said Ron, "well, my adopted sister. Anyway, you take care of little Hana."

"But," stammered Will while Hana cooed at her new friend, "this isn't covered in my Global Justice training."

"It's the sort of thing this 'amature' was doing before she started world saving, so it should be easy for you," said Kim with a smirk, "besides, you still can still call us to help you. Oh, and I suggest you two head to the dojo again; I don't want you to mess up my room."

They left a silent Will with the laughing infant and headed back downstairs.

* * *

By now the entire Team Possible (with Wade on conference call) was assembled in the living room of the Possible household. Monique was calmer now, but still fuming somewhat.

"So, we're going to make them apologize to the public for the Diablo attack and the invasion?"

"We're not 'making' them do anything, Monique," corrected Kim, "just suggesting it. Besides, they didn't cause those attacks; they let their guard down."

"I can see why this is for 'a greater good'," said Zita, "but I'm not sure that it'll work. 'Sorry about the world nearly getting conquered twice; we'll do better next time.'"

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "not exactly a vote of confidence."

"I agree," said Wade from the Kimmunicator, "people will want a guarantee."

"I don't think we can give them a guarantee," said Felix, "Global Justice was a 'guarantee' against big threats in the first place."

"Good point," said Zita, "they can't completely calm the people now."

"We're only talking about this area," said Kim, "and since bad guys strike here sometimes, it would help them operate if people would let them. After all, they have the means to hold certain criminals."

" So, what can we do to help Global Justice?" asked Zita.

"I guess we tell the people the truth," said Kim, "and hope what we plan to ask from Dr. Director is a go."

* * *

"So," said Kim, "what do you think?"

"I don't know," said Dr. Director, "sounds a lot like 'hoping for the best'."

"Hey," said Felix, "sometimes you have to basically hope, but a little help doesn't hurt."

Dr. Director stood up, looking stoic.

"Miss Possible," she said, "your team and Global Justice have helped each other many times in the recent past and you 'gave' us your former rivals Team Possible and they have turned out to be some of the best field agents we could hope for. Also, this is your 'turf' and I'm stumped. On behalf of Global Justice, I trust in your judgment. We will make the announcement in an hour."

* * *

Kim and Ron entered the dojo and found it smelling worse than they remembered. It was also messier than they remembered, with footprints everywhere and toys scattered about. They found a worn down Will Du lying on the floor next to a diaper bag while a happy, giggly, Hana ran all around.

"Okay, Hana," beckoned Ron, "time to head home!"

"Brother!" said Hana as she ran into his waiting arms.

Kim walked to Will and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you didn't need, or want, to call us. You hanging in there, Number One agent?"

"Barely," said Will, "and Ron deals with her all the time?"

"Pretty much," said Kim, "so, you okay?"

"I don't know," said Will, "I feel beat."

"I thought you Global Justice agents could roll with the punches."

"Of course we can," said Will, standing up and looking stern, "if you have another challenge, I can take it!"

"I have something in mind," said Kim, "but you can take a rain check on that; you've had enough for one day."

They entered the room proper and Kim opened the window.

"Let's keep the trap door closed on the way down," said Kim, "this is why I do my babysitting at the homes of the parents."

* * *

In a location known only to it's dweller, a female hand clicked on a remote control. Her television came on and it was time for the Middleton World News.

"…Reporting from Middleton Town Hall," said a reporter, "where there is to be an important announcement concern the future of the troubled organization, the Global Justice Network. I see Global Justice Director Doctor…Director taking the podium."

As Doctor Director talked, the viewer listened with interest.

_This should make them easy to exploit from now on_, thought the viewer, _and that should make things easier for my plans…for Kim Possible_.

"...and so, in conclusion, we will work hard to regain your trust and all we ask is that you give us the chance to do so. Thank you."

The collected press still had question, but Dr. Director simply gave them "no comment". A lot that they wanted to ask about was top secret anyway.

She made way to Bueno Nacho at took the hidden tube there to the main North American Global Justice base. There, she found Will Du and the collected Team Possible waiting for her.

"How did they take it?" asked Kim, with sincere concern in her voice.

"Petty well, but I feel like I'm piggy backing of you now. I told them we would be more alert and that our two teams would be in better contact from now on."

"My team expects to be slightly more organized in the future," explained Kim, "so, that should help."

"I just hope things work out," said Dr. Director, "and thanks for teaching Will some humility."

"How is Mr. Sunshine?" asked Wade, "don't tell me Kim's challenges humbled him."

"A little bit," said Dr. Director with a hint of a smile.

Just then, someone came down a GJ tube. Exiting was Will Du.

"Dr. Director," he said, "I just had a fierce battle against several agents of the Worldwide Evil Empire," said Will, "it was tough, but frankly it was a lot easier than what Miss Possible put me through."

"Thanks," said Kim with a bit of a smirk.

Will then noticed Kim and her team.

"What I mean is," said Will, catching himself, "you must have great fortitude to go through what you do on a regular basis. Carry on the good work, Team Possible."

Will left and Kim looked at her team.

"I haven't even finished training you all yet," Kim said with a smile, "but I think we're already worth the praise."

END


End file.
